Huh Life
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: What happens when a stressed out demon meets an attractive miko with spunk? Please read and find out. SesshomaruXKagome
1. Sesshomaru's Demon

**Disclaimer**: I own Inuyasha and it's characters about as much as Sesshomaru listen to InuYasha. (as if!) In other words I Don't own Inuyasha or the characters but guess what neither do you!!! At least I own the plot to this story!!!

**Author:** I'll Be Your Lie or Amaya

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Kagome

'thoughts'

"Talking"

My insights+

**Sesshomaru's Demon**

"Woman, Why are you following me."stated a very annoyed Demon Lord.+Okay this is The **all **_powerful_ **Demon** Lord Sesshomaru so he doesn't ask questions. No he states things just watch.+ Sesshomaru had been traveling with this young Miko for no more than ten minutes and she has yet to answer his question/statements. "Answer me or you shall..." he was cut off by a finally responding miko.

"Ohhh! Just shut up already!! I mean come on. Maybe if you use my name, said please, or maybe even got your head out of the clouds I just might answer you. Now lets try this again now that you know what you are supposed to say!"the miko informed.+Now everyone knows you don't mess with Sesshomaru or his ego unless you have a death wish.+

The next thing she knew she was pined to a tree by the _very_ attractive Lord. Any girl in this position might have been having very unholy thoughts-and she was. But she wouldn't let said demon lord know that!

"Now miko how do you suppose I address you by name if I do not know it." Sesshomaru stated as him face of indifference

"You know my name. You hear InuYasha use it enough. I know you've been following us. You can mask your scent from InuYasha but I can sense your aura and you can't mask that very well." The Miko spat. +She must have a death wish!!! Right or she is just overly confident!+

"And how do you know I wasn't just letting you sense me?!?... Kagome"

" And why would you do that... Sesshomaru... Sama?"

" Maybe I wanted to lead you to me." With that said Kagome finally got scared

"And wh-why woul-would you wa-want to do tha-that?" Kagome studered and that was the first time she actually looked into his eyes and she noticed they were... RED! She remembered that the last time they were red he was going into true form. NOT a human form he became the form of a dog! She was about to ask him about it when she looked at him his whole face. 'Is he going to smile' Kagome thought

Sesshomaru smirked but to an audience it would just look like a corner of his mouth was pointed up. "Maybe I wanted to kill you. Maybe I want to..."Suddenly he let go and backed up. When he looked up his eyes were going from red to his normal beautiful gold colored eyes! He turned his head away again and collapsed to his knees. Being the good soul that Kagome is she ran over to him and she was reaching out to him when a growl that sounded like Sesshomaru's voice stopped her. "Don't!" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru? Are you all right?" Kagome asked worry very evident her words. The next thing she knew Sesshomaru collapsed. "Sesshomaru!!! InuYasha get over here now!!!!" As soon as she finished her sentence InuYasha came through the bushes and drew Tessaiga.

"Kagome!" Then he caught site of Sesshomaru "Kagome are you all right!"

"Yes. InuYasha I'm fine but we have to help Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean we have to help him!?! He is always trying to kill us?!?... What did you do to him anyway?" InuYasha asked as he sheathed Tessaiga

"Nothing that's the thing. He had me pined but I notice his eyes were red and the next thing I knew they were switching between red and Gold. Do you know wha..." She was cut of by Inuyasha.

"His demon." Kagome was waiting for him to continue but when he didn't she said...

"What's his demon?"

"Ohhh! Sorry! Do you remember the big dog that Sesshomaru transformed into?"

"Ya."

"Well that's his demon. They have two different personalities."InuYasha explained

'Hmm. I thought it looked like he was having a battle with himself. I wonder ...' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when InuYasha suddenly grabbed her. "InuYasha what are you..."

"Kagome what did he do!"InuYasha asked with a parinoid look.

"Um... He asked why I was following him and..."

"No. Kagome I mean physically! What did he DO!"

"He Pined me to the tree."

"That's it?"

"Yea. Wh..."

"Okay. Then what did he say when he had you pined to the tree?"

"Uh... Uh... Uh..."

"Come on damn it!"

"I told him I could sense his aura when he was following us and he said that he was letting me sense it. I asked him why and he said 'Maybe I wanted to kill you. Maybe I want to..."

"Want to what!" He question as he started to shake her.

"He didn't continue he just all of a sudden pulled away and then I noticed his eyes." As soon as she said that he let out a relieved sigh. "WHY DID YOU WANT TO KNOW!!!!"

"I'll tell you later" Was his only answer. She was about to bombard him with questions when Sesshomaru stirred. InuYasha mentally drew Tessaiga.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?"Kagome questioned

"Where am I woman!" Sesshomaru questioned already on his feet. But before Kagome could speak she heard InuYasha

"Yo! Sesshomaru how long has it been since you were under control of your demon!?"InuYasha asked with a mocking smile.

"What are you talking about half breed?"

"Your beast seems to have been having a nice little haunting spree!"

"And what makes you say that little brother?"Sesshomaru inquired

"I say that because you just pined Kagome to a tree!"

"..."

"Wait a minute! what's so wrong with that?" Kagome questioned

"Well...Why have to touch a _human_ when he has a poison whip. Plus if _he_ were to kill a human he wouldn't pin them to a tree." As InuYasha said that Sesshomaru ran over and grabbed him by the throat. Than InuYasha noticed his eyes were going from red to gold just as Kagome said.

"And how would you know half breed."Sesshomaru said

"Because I've seen you kill humans! And since when did _you _actually touch humans_?"_

"..." sesshomaru pondered this for a moment then said " If you tell anyone what occurred here to anyone...I will kill you. Is that clear half breed?" Sesshomaru asked but when he didn't get an answer he squeezed InuYasha's neck.

"Fine... Bas..." InuYasha never got to finish because Sesshomaru through him into a tree. Sesshomaru was rewarded with a grunt of pain as InuYasha collapsed. Was Kagome seeing things or did SESSHOMARU smirk+I think he did :P+

"Woman. You will no..."

"Come on Sesshomaru we _just _went over this didn't we!"

"..."

"Huh... try 'Kagome? Would ya?"

"Huh... Kagome..." He said menacingly "You will not tell anyone of this event now will you?" He asked/said as he walked toward her.

"O-of c-corse not." She studered.

"Good."He said as he advanced, but just as Kagome thought he was going to pass her he grabbed her hand pulled her and they lip locked!!! At first they were both shocked but eventually their eyes closed. The next thing Kagome know the warmth was gone and she soon found out so was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!!!" Snarled an enraged InuYasha. The thing was Kagome didn't hear him. She just collapsed to her knees and touched her lips. They were still warm and she could couldn't understand the odd sensation that had gone through her when they kissed.

"Kagome!!!" This time Kagome looked up, she had no choice because InuYasha had grabbed the front of her school uniform and was dragging her back to their camp.

"Sorry. That will never happen again" She tool Inuyasha but inside she was disappointed! And little did she know she had just told the biggest lie of her life.

I really hope everyone liked it! I have been working on this story for a while and had to keep starting over. Anyway... Please review and let me know if you liked it!!! But seriously please know flames but if you have an idea for the next chapter or how I can make my stories better please let me know!!! Again please review and when I get a certain number of reviews I will continue. So review please! Bye!!!


	2. Sango's Play

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

**Author:** Amaya

**Pairing**: Sesshomaru and Kagome

**Author's Note: **Thank you so!!! much I was afraid no one was going to like my story!!! Anyway I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed!!! So!!!... Thank you... stream of tears... Amaya Mishugosha... llebreknit... rachalandthecupcakecrusades... Sesshy's princess Kagome... and Liniuta. Well thank you all again!!! Hop you like the new chapter!!! Amaya

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Amaya's inputs+

**Last chapter: Sesshomaru's Demon**

"Good."He said as he advanced, but just as Kagome thought he was going to pass her he grabbed her hand pulled her and they lip locked!!! At first they were both shocked but eventually their eyes closed. The next thing Kagome know the warmth was gone and she soon found out so was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!!!" Snarled an enraged InuYasha. The thing was Kagome didn't hear him. She just collapsed to her knees and touched her lips. They were still warm and she could couldn't understand the odd sensation that had gone through her when they kissed.

"Kagome!!!" This time Kagome looked up, she had no choice because InuYasha had grabbed the front of her school uniform and was dragging her back to their camp.

"Sorry. That will never happen again" She tool Inuyasha but inside she was disappointed! And little did she know she had just told the biggest lie of her life.

**Sango's Play**

"Kagome!" Came Sango's worried voice. + Okay, InuYasha and Kagome have gotten back to camp but Kagome is spaced out. She isn't paying attention and didn't hear Sango+ "Kagome are you okay!"Sango had come up to them. + Remember InuYasha had to drag her back to camp.+ "InuYasha what did you do to her!" Sango questioned after Kagome hadn't said anything.

"Feh... I didn't do nothin'. She ran into my bas..." InuYasha was cut off by Kagome, who was finally out of the stupor.

"InuYasha just shut up! _Yes, _I did run into your **hatred** brother, but that doesn't mean you have to insult him!" Kagome said as InuYasha just glared at her.

"Feh... your only saying that because he... he... kiss... kissed you!" As soon as he said that Kagome's face went bright red.

"InuYasha that is not why I am defending him!" Kagome screamed. Everyone thought she was going to sit InuYasha but all she did was turn to Sango, who was now behind her. She grabbed Sango's hand and said... "Come on Sango I need a bath." And before Sango could even answer she was being dragged toward the hot springs.

When they got to the springs Sango started to bombard Kagome with questions. "Kagome, What happened? Was InuYasha telling the truth? Did Sesshomaru kiss you? How did it happen? Did you..." Kagome cut her off by pushing her into the hot springs.

"Look,... Sango can I tell you what happened while we bathe? I really need to relax." Kagome pleaded.

'Well... she does look tired.' Sango thought. "Sure!" She said as she got out to take her cloths off. When Kagome got in the hot spring she let out a relieved sigh and Sango followed in suit.

"Okay, I am going to tell you what happened okay?" Sango nodded "Huh... okay you know how I was kind of edgy this week?" again Sango nodded " Well... It's because Sesshomaru... Sama... has been following us and I think he had masked his scent from InuYasha and apparently only I could sense his aura. Anyway remember yesterday after InuYasha and I fought and I _stormed away_." she made the bunny fingers "Well I thought that I chew out Sesshomaru considering I was planning on seeing him soon anyway..." She was cut off by Sango.

"Kagome. Stay on task!" Said Sango before Kagome forgot what she was saying.

"What? Ohhh... Sorry! Trains of thought. Anyway... okay so I found Sesshomaru and I was just walking on the side of him and he didn't seem to care for the first five minutes. That of course ended when he asked why I following him. He just wouldn't shut up... He just kept asking why I was following and answer him or face this that and the other thing! It was _very_ annoying!" She stopped and stared out into space.

Sango finally got annoyed by the silence and screamed... "And!!!"

"Again sorry! So I got annoyed and snapped at him. I told him to shut up and say please and to get his head out of the clouds!"

"Wait so _you _told **SESSHOMARU** demon lord of the west to shut up!" Sango questioned

"Yes" Answered a masculine voice. Kagome and Sango turned to see Lord Sesshomaru walk out of the forest behind them. "Miko.."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said menacingly "We already went over this twice!"

"Huh..." sesshomaru sighed as he rolled his eyes. "So you can remember what you tell me but not what I tell you. Can you?" Questioned the stoic demon

"He-hey I-I Di-did not tell it was Inu-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Mi- Kagome I know what that half bred did but you were telling the slayer..."

"Sango." Stated kagome

Sesshomaru growled menacingly. " interrupt me agin and..."

"We already went over this too."

"Rin is more obedient than you!" Sesshomaru had finally lost patience. +Sesshomaru losing patience this is unheard of!+

"Sesshomaru turn around" Kagome ordered and surprisingly he did!

After Kagome's demand Sango was brought out of her daze and said the most intelligent word she could muster. Which was..."Wow!" After Sango's statement she and Kagome got out and dressed. After that Kagome continue her story. The only difference was...

"Sesshomaru will you help me with the story?" Kagome questioned the lord after they +Sango and Kagome... Duh+ got dressed and sat in a circle.

"Will you let me talk to you in private if I do?"

"Sure! Kagome answered slightly to cheerfully ' Okay ... now how are going to tell the story?" Kagome thought out loud

"Why not reenact it?" Suggested Sango

"Uhhh..." kagome stuttered

"Okay" Sesshomaru answered

"But... o fine! Does anyone know where we left off?" Kagome asked

"Yes" SEsshomaru answered again

"Well lets get this over with." Kagome said as she got up pulling Sesshomaru with her. "Start... Now."

It was like dajavu! The next thing the girls knew Kagome was pinned to a tree. "Now Miko how do you suppose I address you by name if I do not know it?" sesshomaru questioned with the same face of indifference as last time.

"You know my name. You hear InuYasha use it enough. I know you've been following us. You can mask your scent from InuYasha but I can sense your aura and you can't mask that very well." Kagome said with the same sass as last time also.

"And how do you know I wasn't just letting you sense me?!?... Kagome"

" And why would you do that... Sesshomaru... Sama?"

" Maybe I wanted to lead you to me." With that said Kagome put on the scared face she used the time before.

"And wh-why woul-would you wa-want to do tha-that?" Kagome studered like last time the only difference in the reenact meant was that Kagome had been constantly looking at his eyes to make sure they weren't red.

Sesshomaru smirked but this time there were two witnesses. "Maybe I want to kill you. Maybe I want to..."Suddenly he let go and backed up just like last time and just like the last time when he looked up his eyes were going from red to his normal beautiful gold colored eyes. This time she still went up to him worried and did the same thing "Don't!" Sesshomaru said and he actually sounded just as he did the first time this happened and she was worried!

"Sesshomaru? Are you all right?" Kagome asked worry very evident her words... again same. The next thing she knew Sesshomaru collapsed just as before. "Sesshomaru!!! InuYasha get over here now!!!!" This time though InuYasha didn't come because she had whispered and then Kagome narrated and explained how InuYasha had come through the tree's and his encounter with Sesshomaru. The whole time Sesshomaru was acting out what happened while saying InuYasha and his own part. When Kagome had to say something it was just like what happened, but this time... +Just read!+

"..." sesshomaru pondered what InuYasha had said again for a moment " If you tell anyone what occurred here to anyone...I will kill you. Is that clear half breed?" Sesshomaru asked tha nothingness that was in his hands. "I did not get an answer so I squeezed his neck and he said 'Fine.. Bas..'. I through him into a tree so he didn't get to finish his sentence. Then Kagome joined the conversation again... Women you will no..."

"Come on Sesshomaru we _just _went over this didn't we!" Kagome questioned for a second time.

"..."

"Huh... try Kagome? would ya?"

"Huh... Kagome..." He said menacingly "You will not tell anyone of this event now will you?" He asked/said as he walked toward her.

"O-of c-corse not." She studered but this time she wasn't scared.

"Good."He said as he advanced, and again he pulled her hand and they kissed but this time their eyes closed faster. But just like last time the warmth was gone and so was Sesshomaru and Kagome dropped to her knees just like last time. She touched her lips, but when she looked up Sesshomaru was there to take InuYasha's place. "I am taking that half breeds place... 'Kagome'" He snarled. In all truth she did hear him but had to play along with the act... so she ignored him. "'Kagome'" he snarled and she looked up this time and said

"Sorry...InuYasha..." Sesshomaru slightly flinched "That will never happen again. That's when he dragged me back to camp and I came here with you." Kagome was silent while she let Sango ponder this. She then thought about what she had just said and burst out... "Ohhh... no! I lied!"

After she said that Sesshomaru and Sango looked at her. "Kagome what are you talking about!" Sango questioned

"I told InuYasha that I would NEVER kiss Sesshomaru again and I just did... with a witness" Kagome fumed while she paced.

"Kagome" Sango and Kagome looked at the owner of the voice... Sesshomaru. "Come we must talk." He stated as she just stood there looking dumbfounded. "Huh.. The deal." He reminded, but when she still didn't respond he sighed one more time and picked her up, through her over his shoulder. By the time she had digested what was happening Sesshomaru was running.

Okay... Sorry if you don't like the chapter but I am working on the third chapter now. I just wanted to get up what I had... not much hm. Well! I am going to put Sesshomaru and Kagome's talk in the next chapter I promise and I'm sorry it took so long to get up but I read books too and the third of the series came out... I HAD to read it!!! Well anyway... I hope you liked the story please review and even if you don't it's okay because the next chapter should be up by tomorrow if I can keep the computer. Okay bye!!! I hope you liked it and please review, I'll even except flames. Bye!!!

. :3 Amaya


	3. The Talk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha. But I do own Huga.

**Author:** Amaya

**Pairing**: Sesshomaru and Kagome

**Author's Note: **Thank you so!!! much I was afraid no one was going to like my story!!! Anyway I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed!!! So!!!... Thank you... stream of tears... Amaya Mishugosha... llebreknit... rachalandthecupcakecrusades... Sesshy's princess Kagome... Liniuta... Sesshy's Princess Kagome... Epona's wild daughter... sessysqurlapril13... flirtymiyu. Well thank you all again!!! Hop you like the new chapter!!! Amaya

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Amaya's inputs)

**Last chapter: Sango's Play**

"Sorry...InuYasha..." Sesshomaru slightly flinched "That will never happen again. That's when he dragged me back to camp and I came here with you." Kagome was silent while she let Sango ponder this. She then thought about what she had just said and burst out... "Ohhh... no! I lied!"

After she said that Sesshomaru and Sango looked at her. "Kagome what are you talking about!" Sango questioned

"I told InuYasha that I would NEVER kiss Sesshomaru again and I just did... with a witness" Kagome fumed while she paced.

"Kagome" Sango and Kagome looked at the owner of the voice... Sesshomaru. "Come we must talk." He stated as she just stood there looking dumbfounded. "Huh.. The deal." He reminded, but when she still didn't respond he sighed one more time and picked her up, and through her over his shoulder. By the time she had digested what was happening Sesshomaru was running.

**The Talk**

"Sesshomaru... Put me down!" Screamed Kagome as Sesshomaru ran through the forest.

"Shut up. If you do not be quiet I will drp you right here and make _you _walk the rest of the way! Am I clear."

"..." (I guess she didn't lean the first time that you always answer Sesshomaru)

"Answer me girl." After a couple of moments he stopped and dropped her.

"Hey! You told me to be quiet or you would drop me so I was quiet!! And what do I get for doing what I'm told?... A bruise on the..."

"Were here." Was all he said.

"And where is here?" Kagome questioned as she gazed around the clearing.

"..."

"Ohhh... What am I not supposed to know about this place?"

"Sit." He commanded ignoring her question.

"Huh.. fine." And she sat.

"Huh... I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day when my 'demon' got out. I would guess that half breed told you." Kagome nodded "Well my demon got out and was... was..."

"Ohhh... is the all mighty demon lord Sesshomaru at a loss of words?" Kagome asked with a mocking smile. The next thing she knew she was pinned to a tree (Again.) Except this time they both leaned into each other.

"Miko.. I thought we already went over that." Sesshomaru stated with a playful tone.

"And I thought that we already went over what my name is... what five times including the play."

"Ohhh... And what are you going to do about it... Woman?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"I will walk away." Kagome stated confidentially

"Well then tell me Miko how do you plan to do that while You are stuck to a tree like this"

"That is easy." Kagome looked up. "Um... Sesshomaru... Um... Your eyes... are um... Red."

"I know." came the growl of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Um... okay. So can you let me down now?"

"Hmm..." He mused "Okay" and he dropped her.

"So... I have some questions and you have some answers so can I start this interrogation?" Kagome questioned when they had sat back down.

"Well do you want the icicle or _me_?"

"Well I think I would like to ask you some questions first... is that all right?"

"Sure."

"Okay first... InuYasha told me that you and Sesshomaru have different personalities. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Okay second... does SEsshomaru know what happens when you are 'out'?"

"No."

"But then how could he have known what to do for the play?" Kagome asked with a puzzled face.

"Well love I can show him what I am doing if I choose and this time I did."

"Ohhh... Well okay! Next question... How long have you been out in total?"

"About a week."

"So you were the one I was walking with?"

"That is correct."

"So that's why I'm not dead." Kagome mused "Okay so why were you following us?"

"You."

"What do you mean me?"

"I was following you."

"Ohhh... Stalker!" Demon Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. "Never mind that. So why were you following me?"

"I was following you because Lord Icicle her." He gestured to himself "Has an infatuation with you but keeps telling himself and me that it is just me. Well I suppose it could be me considering if the demon picks someone they usually end up soul mates." Demon Sesshomaru mused.

"Okay... Well that explains why... wait a secound was he the one doing the play or was that you?"

"It was Lord Icicle, Trust me on this one."

"Okay... Now can I call you Sesshomaru and the non-red eyed Sesshomaru Lord Icicle?"

"I would love that!" Sesshomaru said

"Next question..."

"Yes."

"Can I talk to lord Icicle?"

"Huh... Fine but he's in a fowl mood. This is the second time I've taken over without him wanting me to."

"Okay well thank you for answering my questions." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek! (Oooouuuhhh! 3 ) Then he pulled away and collapsed again. When he got up she said...

"Sesshomaru?"

"Woman.."

"Okay it's Lord Icicle!"

"What?"

"Your demon and I decided that you are lord Icicle and he is Sesshomaru."

"I am Sesshomaru and he is a nuisance."

"Well I liked him better than you."

"Ohhh Kagome you don't know how much that hurt!" Lord Icicle said sarcastically.

"Sesshomaru told me that you have an infatuation with me."

"Well he is a liar."

"Ohhh yea, then how come when you did the play _you _actually kissed me back?"

"..."

"Okay back on topic... So I have a question for you."

"I might have an answer for you."

"Okay but before I ask with you come here?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Huh.. Just come here." When he came over to her she grabbed his face gently and looked in his eyes. They weren't red.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because my demon.."

"Sesshomaru."

"He didn't lie."

"Ohhh... Well we can go over that later okay?"

"Hn."

"So now what do we do? I can't think of anything to ask you, except maybe... na!"

"What is your question."

"How about I show you instead of asking you?" He gave her a suspicious look then inclined his head. "Okay now close your eyes." He did so and then he felt something warm on his lips and opened his eyes to come find out he was kissing Kagome!

When he figured that out he kissed her back and when they broke it was only because of need for air. "Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Can you meet me here tomorrow?"

"If you say please."

"Please."

"Give me a kiss I need to get back.. Okay?"

Huh... Fine." After they kissed a little more Kagome turned and left.

After walking for about a hour she finally realized something. "I'm lost." She said to know one in particular but she was answered.

"Ohhh... isn't that a shame."

"Who are you!"

"My name is Huga, I am feared by all so bow to me or face consequences!" The demon now known as Huga commanded

"Ahhhh!!!" Kagome screamed

"STOP! If you scream again you won't exactly love life! Got that!" Kagome nodded "Okay now you're coming with me pet!"

"Sesshomaru!!" Kagome screamed. That was the last thing she said before she blacked out.

Okay I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope that no one is mad at me for putting this chapter up a day late. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! I am going to make a new chapter when I get a certain number of reviews. Please review and I will except creative comments and suggestions for the next chapter. Again I hope you like it!!! Please read and review!!!

. Amaya :3


	4. Flash Back Central

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the characters but I do own the plot and Huga.

**Author:** Amaya

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Author's note: **Thank you so much I was afraid no one was going to like my story!!! Anyway I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed!!! So!!!... Thank you...

stream of tearsAmayaMishugosha llebreknitrachalandthecupcakecrusades

Sesshy's princess KagomeLiniuta Princess-KagomeHigurashiEpona's wild daughter

sessysqurlapril13 flirtymiyu kagsesslover14 BlazingMidnightRain

it's that chikDJFireHawk

Well thank you all again!!!

I will now start to dedicate the chapters to one or two reviewers, if I use their ideas. (If you go to the reviews page Princess-KagomeHigurashi wanted Inuyasha to be miserable so I will make him miserable... unless more people want him to be happy.) If you review please let me know if you want Inuyasha to be happy or sad it is the readers choice.

**This story is Dedicated to- Princess-KagomeHigurashi** Ohhh... and by the way I am so sorry Princess-KagomeHigurashi for not thanking you for reviewing and this story is dedicated to you for your idea about InuYasha!

Hop you like the new chapter!!! Amaya.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Amaya's inputs)

----Flash Backs----

**The Talk**

"Give me a kiss I need to get back.. Okay?"

Huh... Fine." After they kissed a little more Kagome turned and left.

After walking for about a hour she finally realized something. "I'm lost." She said to know one in particular but she was answered.

"Ohhh... isn't that a shame."

"Who are you!"

"My name is Huga, I am feared by all so bow to me or face consequences!" The demon now known as Huga commanded

"Ahhhh!!!" Kagome screamed

"STOP! If you scream again you won't exactly love life! Got that!" Kagome nodded "Okay now you're coming with me pet!"

"Sesshomaru!!" Kagome screamed. That was the last thing she said before she blacked out.

**Flash Back Central**

It has been a week since Kagome was kidnaped by Huga and the group of shard collectors have been searching for Kagome the whole time. Sango was now in charge of everyone, because you do not mess with Sango when something has happened to her family and InuYasha was just to much of a chicken to stand up to her.

Okay now Sesshomaru had come back the next day except all he got was a crazed Demon slayer beating the snot out of his idiot half brother. (Those are not the same word Sesshomaru would have thought those are my words.) So all he did was walk up to the perverted monk and ask him where the Miko was. The Monk was scared at first and... (well here is a flash back... okay?)

-----------------------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------------

"Monk... where is the Miko that travels with you?" Sesshomaru asked as soon as Miroku had turned to face him, but along with the Monk the Slayer also noticed her was there.

"What did want with my sister!" Sango exclaimed while reaching for her weapon.

"Lord Sesshomaru... what I think she means is um, well why would you want to know where Kagome is?" Miroku asked honestly curious

"I have business with her."

"Ohhh... yea and what kind of business would that be Demo..." Miroku turned around and tackled Sango to ground and covered her mouth with his hand

"Sango if you do not stop this you will get yourself killed."

"I do not car.."

"Well _I_ do! So shut up and let _me_ talk to him okay?"

"Fine." Sango agreed angrily.

"Ohhh... Um.. Sorry about that Lord Sesshomaru she isn't as cautions as need be when in a foul mood. Okay and now about Kagome... Well we don't know where she is she never came back to camp yesterday and Sango there..." He paused to point at the fuming slayer. "Got worried about her. She had Inuyasha sniffing her out hall day and we haven't been able to get a ..."

"Found it again!"Came InuYasha's voice.

"Well there you go... Um Lord Sesshomaru will you be joining us?" Questioned Miroku.

"I will be accompanying yo... Huga! I knew I recognized that scent!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"Huh.. Huga was a friend of mine..."

"Sesshomaru have friends! Huh!" Sango said mockingly from her spot on the rock. Miroku almost dropped, but Sesshomaru continued as if she had said nothing.

" When he stayed at our father's castle instead of our mother's. At the time we were forced to face one another in battle to see who would be Lord of the Western Lands.. I won. He lost. He left."

"Um... Lord Sesshomaru why did you say our instead of my?" Miroku questioned.

"He is my brother." He said with his mask of indifference. But everyone else was clearly shocked. "Well don't just stand there gawking... GO!" Sesshomaru commanded them.

----------------------------------------------------End Flash back----------------------------------------------------------

'Why did I even tell them that?' Sesshomaru thought as he and the shard hunters walked on with Sesshomaru leading the way. Of course InuYasha was infuriated that Sesshomaru was joining _and _leading the group. So as usual Sesshomaru had to knock some sense into him...

-------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

After about five minutes Inuyasha finally noticed that Sesshomaru was in front of him. (Inuyasha was sniffing the ground like he does when ever he is searching for someone and something. But Sesshomaru only has to breath in to find Huga and Kagome's scents.) As usual InuYasha went nuts and drew Tessaiga. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here!" InuYasha snarled.

"Don't waste you energy little brother I am here mainly for the Miko." Sesshomaru stated.

"What do you want with _my_ Kagome!" Sesshomaru sighed

"Your Kagome!" Kikyo exclaimed as she walked out from behind a tree. "I thought you choose me over her!"

"Yes InuYasha I thought that you choose the clay pot." Sesshomaru stated turning to Inuyasha.

"Hey! Wait a minute I only meant she was my shard detector! Kikyo is my..." Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshomaru and Sango.

" Shard detector!" They screamed simultaneously then looked at each other. Sesshomaru "Hn"ed and let Sango continue. "You can't say that because you know she liked you!" Sesshomaru visually twitched at this and it didn't go unnoticed

"Um Lord Sesshomaru do you not..." Miroku was cut off by Sango who started to lecture Inuyasha again.

"Inuyasha you are despicable you know that! If Kagome was here you know she would have left. Then you would run after her as soon as Kikyo left" She paused and pointed to Kikyo "and tell her you didn't mean what you said to Kikyo!" Inuyasha was getting ready to defend himself when Sango started up again. "And don't even try to tell me that I can't prove it because if Kagome was here she would agree with me straight on! Well who here agrees with me!" Sango yelled. As soon as her speech was over Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, (Surprisingly), her own hand and... Kikyo's hand shot up against the hanyo. His ears fattened against his head in shame... but that didn't last long because he started accusing Kikyo of betrayal.

"I betray you!" Kikyo exclaimed. "You are the one that keeps going in between me and that mother..." Before she could finish Sesshomaru had her pinned to a tree.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Sesshomaru said as he dropped her. "Come." He commanded the rest of them.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Are you all right!"

"Ohhh... Stuff it Inuyasha! I know that you have been hitting on that reincarnation of mine so go do her! I'm going to Naraku because at lease he is faithful!"

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kikyo got up.

"Naraku! Help!" Exclaimed Kikyo then the next thing any of them new Naraku appeared, picked up Kikyo bridal style and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will be planning on going to hell with Kikyo so you will not be able to kill me." Naraku said with a mocking smile.

"Ohhh... " Was all Sesshomaru said as they walked away

"Come Kikyo our hell awaits!" Naraku exclaimed an they were sucked up by a black whole. After the whole indecent went down Shippo started cheering and Sango and Miroku embraced.

"They are finally gone!" Sango exclaimed as Kohaku walked through the bushes.

"Sister?" Kohaku questioned

"Huh... Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed with joy.

"Sister I have come to give you the jewel shard." Kohaku stated

"Thank you Kohaku." Sango said as she burst out into tears. As she was about to take the shard out of his back Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and grabbed her hand.

"Move." was all she said and Sango did as told. As she was walking away she heard her little brother scream out in pain.

"Ahhhh!!!!" He screamed and then dropped lifeless. Sango was running over to him when Sesshomaru's cold voice hit her ears.

"Don't touch him." He said as he drew Tensaiga and brought it down on Kohaku and killing the soul demons (I didn't know what they were called... Sorry!). And about a minute or two after he did that Kohaku shot up like he had a bad dream and breathed in deeply.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed and hugged her now live brother. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!! Thank you!!!" She babbled.

"Let us move on." Was his last words before he started walking again.

"And who put you in charge!" Snarled InuYasha

"Well you are a horrible leader little brother so I am the new leader." Sesshomaru stated.

"Like hell you are!"

"Stop!!" Screamed Sango. "Okay who wants InuYasha as a leader?" Sango questioned as InuYasha raised his hand. "Okay now who wants Sesshomaru for a leader?" Sango questioned as everyone but InuYasha's hand went up.

"So I win!" Exclaimed... InuYasha. (He really is an idiot isn't he?)

"InuYasha you are the only one who voted for you!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes but my vote was the only one that mattered!" InuYasha stated. The next thing they knew InuYasha was getting Intimate with the ground.

"I am the leader InuYasha... Get over it he stated and they continued.

--------------------------------------------------End of flash back---------------------------------------------------------

After they established who the leader was (Hehe!) They moved on and didn't rest until the day was over. That night everyone slept except Sesshomaru... and little did they know they were being watched by a pair of bright green eyes and a gaged Kagome.

The next morning when everyone woke up their were three new addictions to there group. They were a hipper eight year old girl, a two headed dragon, and an ugly toad demon, (See if you can guess who they are!) Or Rin, Ah-Un, and the ugly toad was Jaken.

"Hello!" Rin said to the slayer. "My name is Rin and Master Jaken, Ah-Un, Lord Sesshomaru, and I have come to help!" She exclaimed with a grin the size of Mars. All Sango could do was stare at the child as if she were from another planet. But when she regained her senses she closed her mouth and then opened it to say...

Hello people Amaya here! Please don't hate me for the horrible ending or the sucky chapter! Please review and let me know if you want InuYasha to be happy or miserable other wise I will make him and Yumi happy. **Now don't forget make sure that you read the top of the chapter my note because it will inform you on things that are happening with my story... Okay?** Okay now please review and if you could please read 'Starfire's Decision' on my home page. It was written by y twin and Yumi and she won't leave me alone until I put this in the story ending. So if you want the story to continue and you like the pairing and show for Yumi's story please review them both!! ( LOL just kidding but seriously if you like the pairing and the show please read and review 'Starfire's Decision' So I can sleep! Again please keep reading and reviewing:3 Amaya :3


	5. Author's Note

Yo! I'll Be Your Lie Here! Please don't hate me because I haven't reviewed in so long! I warned all of my faithful reviewers!

Okay I haven't reviewed in so long because I basically lost sense in my story and didn't feel like writing it!

Please don't hate me!

Please continue to read and review my stories!

-I'll Be Your Lie


	6. Arguing With a Demon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the characters but I do own the plot and Huga.

**Author:** Amaya

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Author's note: Okay now I a so sorry that I told you all I wasn't going to continue! I wasn't but then I got board and decided to update. Please don't hate me! TTTT **

Thank you so much I was afraid no one was going to like my story!!! Anyway I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed!!! So!!!... Thank you...

stream of tears

AmayaMishugosha

llebreknit

rachalandthecupcakecrusades

Sesshy's princess Kagome

Liniuta

Princess-KagomeHigurashi

**Epona's wild daughter**

sessysqurlapril13

flirtymiyu

**kagsesslover14**

BlazingMidnightRain

it's that chik

DJFireHawk

SexyDemonGirl5000

Well thank you all again!!!

**Dedication:**

The chapter is dedicated to one: **kagsesslover14** because she is the only one who reminded me that because Sesshomaru and Huga are brothers that they should look alike! I know I am stupid but that is why I have all of you reviewers!

The second dedication is to:** Epona's wild daughter** because she gave me an idea to make there be like a love triangle.. thing. LOL Okay Well anyway the story is dedicated to the two of them for there ideas.

Ohhh and by the way I am probably going to take the stupidest things for ideas so... Yea well here is the chapter please enjoy!!! Amaya Out!!!

**Last chapter: Flash back central **

"Yes but my vote was the only one that mattered!" InuYasha stated. The next thing they knew InuYasha was getting Intimate with the ground.

"I am the leader InuYasha... Get over it he stated and they continued.

--------------------------------------------------End of flash back---------------------------------------------------------

After they established who the leader was (Hehe!) They moved on and didn't rest until the day was over. That night everyone slept except Sesshomaru... and little did they know they were being watched by a pair of bright green eyes and a gaged Kagome.

The next morning when everyone woke up their were three new addictions to there group. They were a hipper eight year old girl, a two headed dragon, and an ugly toad demon, (See if you can guess who they are!) Or Rin, Ah-Un, and the ugly toad was Jaken.

"Hello!" Rin said to the slayer. "My name is Rin and Master Jaken, Ah-Un, Lord Sesshomaru, and I have come to help!" She exclaimed with a grin the size of Mars. All Sango could do was stare at the child as if she were from another planet. But when she regained her senses she closed her mouth and then opened it to say...

**Arguing with a Demon**

"Sesshomaru!" Sango screamed.

"What do you want woman." Said demon questioned.

"Who is-"

"She is Rin wen-"

"Don't you dare call me that Sesshomaru-_kun_." Sango mocked him.

"Do you mock me wen-"Again he was cut off by Sango.

"Yes Sesshomaru-_kun._ I do mock you, you son of a -" Before Sango could finish her sentence Miroku clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Sango!" Miroku warned. "We could do without your death." He said while giving her a stern look.

"Ohhh... So you don't care if I die or not!" Sango yelled.

"Sango of corse I care! I love you! I have to care!"

"So now it isn't even your choice! Now you _have _to love me!"

"Sango I-"

"Be quiet. Both of you. Slayer."Sango looked toward the demon. "When you have-"

"Shut up demon or I'll kill you." Sango warned while narrowing her eyes.

"Don't disrespect my lord!" Yelled Rin, while waving her hand at Sango.

"Shut-" But before Sango could finish her sentence, Miroku kissed her. Sango's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet while the couple kissed, and Jaken looked at them as if they were the most grotesque thing he had ever seen. Rin on the other hand stood there giggling and snickering at the couple.

Please don't be mad at me for not updating in such a long time! I did warn you people though!

I would like to thank my previous reviewers and hope that you all stay faithful.

Please read and review!

Well that's about it... Bye!

stream of tears

AmayaMishugosha

llebreknit

rachalandthecupcakecrusades

Sesshy's princess Kagome

Liniuta

Princess-KagomeHigurashi

**Epona's wild daughter**

sessysqurlapril13

flirtymiyu

**kagsesslover14**

BlazingMidnightRain

it's that chik

DJFireHawk

SexyDemonGirl5000

-I'll Be Your Lie


End file.
